Concrete Angel
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Kagome is the loner at school and gets abused by her father. what happens when she meets a little boy and his mother? Songfic oneshot!. Please read! better inside! R&R :p! ...REVISION IN PROGRESS...


_**Concrete Angel…………….**_

"_**KAGOME! Hurry your ass up and get to school!" the dad with a hangover yelled. Kagome was a girl that lived with her abusive dad, Hibiki. Her mother died years ago and her father blames her. Kagome had long ebony hair and big chocolate eyes. Nobody knows that she gets abused and she has no friends but even though, she still remembered by the little town called **__**Nishibiwajima, for her heroics. **_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

Kagome was in the kitchen making her school lunch when her father yelled. "Kagome! Hurry your ass up and get to school!!" Kagome grabbed her backpack and her lunch and left out the door.

Kagome got to school and people where once again talking and whispering. "Hey didn't she wear that dress yesterday?" a girl questioned. "Yha eww I wonder if she even takes a shower." Another whispered.

Two girls and a boy walked up to Kagome and started pushing her around.

"Hey what do you think you're doing _freshman_?!" the boy yelled and pushed Kagome to the ground. Kagome winced in pain from the compact of the hard cold ground against the bruises she received last night. "Hey look I think she's gonna go cry to her mommy! Oops wait I guess you can't!" The girl named Kikyo yelled and laughed. The bell rang and it was now time for her first period History.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

"Ok class settles down and take out your text books and turn to page 357." The teacher looked up and saw Kagome, she was a beautiful girl, she had to admit but the teacher wondered why she never talked or why the students made fun of her. "Kikyo! Had me that note!!" the teacher yelled. Kikyo gave the note to the teacher but first showed it to the class. It was a picture of Kagome; in the picture she had a big head and bruises all over her. She had one long leg and the other very tiny then written all around it was **'EMO LONER SCANK WHORE' ** "Kikyo! To the office NOW!! The teacher yelled. 'Why, why was I ever even brought into this world. Im not even loved.' Kagome thought and started crying silent tears.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

It was now lunch and it was raining all of the students were inside nice and warm but Kagome stayed outside in deep thought. 'Mom, I wish you where here.'

School is over and Kagome runs to her home soaking wet. Kagome stopped running to try and catch her breath. Kagome turned her head and saw a gang of boys hovering over something. She ran to the scene and saw a little boy getting pushed and kicked. "Stop!!!" Kagome yelled and got there. "Hey look! It's the freshman! What are you gonna do?! One of the boys yelled and punched her in the stomach. "Ach! Kagome yelled. The little boy just sat there crying as they were picking on some other person. A car came into view and the boys ran off in different direction. "Inuyasha!!" a woman yelled. She grabbed the boy and held him tight. "Mommy." Inuyasha cried into his mother's shirt and pointed and the girl on the ground. She was still awake just trying to get up. "Oh my!" the women went up to her and leaned her body against her own. "Dear what happened?" "Mommy this lady saved me." Inuyasha spoke. "Oh thank you thank you!! We better get you home and out the rain. Come on sweetie!" the mother helped Kagome up and into the car. "What's your name dear?" Izayoi asked when Kagome was awake. "Kagome." "Why thank you Kagome again for saving my son!" Kagome just smiled in response.

"Now Kagome Im gonna take you home, where do you live?"

"Sakura Street, 11582." Oh well then we are almost there." Izayoi said and looked back at the road. Kagome fell asleep in to back seat and woke up to someone tugging her. "Uh?" "Kagome, mommy said you are home." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you, umm what was your name?" Inuyasha" well then thank you Inuyasha." Kagome's father came to the door then to the car. "Oh my lord, aren't you, aren't you Lady Izayoi! Oh it's an honor to meet you me lady!" Hibiki bowed. "Why it's not a big deal, for you daughter saved my sons life, so I wanted to bring her home also I would like to meet her this Saturday." "Why?" Hibiki asked. "It's a surprise." Kagome blushed and got out the car her new bruises hurt and she went into the house waving goodbye to Izayoi and inuyasha.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
the neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

"Kagome! How dare you! Why did you have to be so troublesome! Making Lady Izayoi drive you home!" Hibiki slapped her in to face. "You are no use at all! That was _the_ lady Izayoi! She's the richest person in this little town and _you _got a ride from her!! You don't deserve to live! You ungrateful little bitch!" Hibiki grabbed her by the throat. "Mom" was her last words.

"Damn! When will those people stop playing around! Don't they know people got to go to work in the morning!?" a neighbor yelled. "Yes sweetie ill call the police tomorrow now please go to bed."

Hibiki dropped Kagome on the floor as hard as he could.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

It was the next day and a few more days after and Kagome has not once left the house. It was now Saturday and Lady Izayoi pulled up in the front. Ok Inuyasha lets go." They got out the car and smelled this God awful smell, smell of _death._ Izayoi knocked on the door and got no answer. "Mommy, I see someone, there in the living room." Inuyasha spoke. Izayoi knocked at the door more and more. "Excuse me miss, but are you complaining about noise too?" and neighbor asked. "No, im supposed to take a girl some where but they wont answer do you think they are home?" "Of course! Only the girl leaves for school I never seen her father but I always hear awful noises at night coming from there house." "Is it just them?" "Yes, the girl's mother dies years ago in a car crash." "Oh my, im so sorry for her, oh and does it always smell this bad?" "No but im gonna call the police." The man took out his cell and called the police minutes later they where there.

"Ok so what's the problem?" "Uh? Oh! Lady Izayoi! It's an honor!" "I didn't know you where her!" they both bowed. "Ok so what's up?"

"Well at night I always hear theses awful noises coming from this house and its smells like somebody just died here." The officer nodded and knocked on the door. "Police! Open up!" the girl got tired and pushed her whole body on the door. "C'mon on! You help me!" she pointed to the man and they both pushed against the door twice knocking it down and what they saw before them was terrible.

In the middle of the living room floor was a girl her ebony hair in her face, eyes wide open and blood coming out of her head. "Oh my Lord! Kagome! Izayoi ran to her side "She's not breathing! "This is officer Ayame calling for back up and an ambulance. We have a dead girl on Sakura Street 11582. I repeat Sakura Street 11582. Over."

Ayame put a handkerchief over her face and closed her eyes. The police and ambulance arrived and Izayoi and the neighbor talked to them and they started to go after the father Hibiki.

They found Hibiki and arrested him for the murder of Kagome Higurashi. At her funeral all her teachers where there, the principal, her neighbors, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and even Kikyo and her little gang.

Izayoi came to the stand. "Even though I only new Kagome for less then a day she showed my son some love that he never ever got from except from me and his father. She was kind and she was also being abused at her own home, she saved my boy from his death and so, I make this for her, in my appreciation and gratitude. For Kagome Higurashi.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face  
a name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot**_

It was a nice statue of Kagome sitting down on a rock, on the bottom of the statue it said, '_though this world might forget the brave girl, she will always be in our hearts.'_

"May Kagome rest in peace and meet her mother once more."

_**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

_**Ok! I got this song from someone else's story but I love it!! Im not sure if some of it makes any senses but I did it in like two hrs! So please spare me!!! But don't forget to R&R: P. **_


End file.
